During the handling and processing of web-shaped materials, guiding controls for webs are deployed. Material webs, for instance, can be fed into a machine, processed and subsequently rewound by using a winding device, whereby various positioning errors may occur. In order, for example, to guide the lateral offset of a material web, appropriate control devices can be used.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B show such a regulating device, in which the material web 100 of a width B, assisted by a steering frame system, experiences a four-time diversion of 90 degrees each. The material web 100 is deflected by an infeed roller 101, and with an inlet length L1 fed into a pivoting frame 105 with two guide rollers 102, 103. A lateral adjustment of the material web can be effected by using a pivoting frame 105. The material web is then pivoted at pivot point 106 around an angle α. With an outlet length L2 the material web is then fed into outfeed roll 104. In the range of outlet length L2 a sensor device 170 may be arranged. Due to the pivoting of the material web around an angle α, the material web may, in the area of outlet length L2, show a respective deviation from a predetermined material web level S.
This deviation can influence the measuring result of a sensor that is located in the area of the outlet length. In an embodiment for a web guiding control an additional roller may be located in the area of the outlet length, in order to adjust the deviation and hold the material web in the further course of the outlet length on its predetermined material web level S. Thus a constant gap distance from the material web to the sensor may be kept in the further course of the outlet length, and a precise measurement of the material web with conventional sensors made possible. However, the material web may be warped or wrinkled by the support roller. The use of an additional roller may also be cost-intensive.